I want her, but does she want me?
by SquirtlezGurl07
Summary: I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know, that I didn't want be just friends, I loved her but I was just too shy and I didn't know why. AAML! 4 lyf Extra and last chapter added!
1. Ash's POV

It's oneshot time, short oneshot too,funny how this one came up I was on my myspace checking things out and a little poem inspired me to write this and it acaully came out pretty good :)  
So R&R pleeeeease  
Enjoy

* * *

Story in Ash's P.O.V

**I want her, but does she want me**

Middle of the day, class is still in progress, holding the pen in my hand I twirl it in my fingers as if I was turning the hands of the clock to speed the time. School was not the most fun-for me at least, but something, someone always made me keep going back and I couldn't help but think of her.

I turn my head to the girl next to me, normally she would have her hair up into a ponytail, however today she had her hair loose and it matched her face perfectly. Silky orange shoulder length hair brushed her face gently when she moved her head in a slight motion and I wished that she was mine. But she never noticed me like that.

The bell rang and kids were heading out the class room, I went to my locker and dropped off some of my books and took out the next set for another class. When I turn around she is right in front of me, her blue-green eyes connected with my soft brown onesas she smiled.

"Hey Ash, can I have the notes from Monday, I kinda miss placed mine." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, sure." I said back to her while I handed her the book of notes.

"Thanks." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

She then walked away to meet up with her other girlfriends, but I stood there watching her walk off. I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know, that I didn't want be just friends, I loved her but I was just too shy and I didn't know why.

------------

Four years passed and now it's my third year in high school, I was watching t.v while my Mom fixed the kitchen until my cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was her.

"Hello?" I answered.

I heard a sniff on the other line.

"Ash, sorry if I bothered you." She said sobbing as she was in tears.

"Misty is everything OK?" I asked in concern.

I heard her crying once again.

"Ash, can you come over I don't want to be alone right now." She begged me.

How could I say no, I told her I would be over soon and told my Mom. When I got to her house, Misty opened the door quietly until she saw it was me and then ran into my arms, guiding her inside I stroked her hair to calm her and told her everything was going to be OK. She finally told me that her boyfriend for the passed three years broke her heart when she walked in on him with one of her closet friends. How could anyone do this to her, someone so beautiful and sweet. She then looked up at me with her blue-green eyes swollen in tears, I stared at her eyes and wishing that she was mine.

When Misty finally calmed we decided to watch a movie, after almost two hours and big bag of chips she fell asleep next to me. I looked down at her sleeping peacefully and smiled to myself knowing that I helped in her time of need. Before I can get up she grabbed me by my hand.

"Thanks." She said in a sleeping tone.

Even in her state she forced herself to give me a kiss on the cheek. I lefted her house and started to walk back home, during the way I couldn't stop thinking about her, I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know that I didn't want to be just friends, I loved her but I wasjust too shy, and I didn't know why.

------------

The next year was my last year in high school, kids were happy that they were going to finally start there lives and careers. But senior year also means the senior prom. I closed my locker and saw her walking slowly down the hallway holding her books closely.

"Hey Misty what's the madder." I asked.

She looked up at me and then gave a disappointing sigh.

"My date is sick, and now I don't have anyone to go to the prom with." She said sadly.

"Well, I don't have a date." I said a bit boldly.

She looked up at me not in a questioning look, but with excitement.

"Remember that promise we made?" I reminded her grinning a bit.

She smiled. "Yes, I do, oh how can I forget!"

Yes, the promise that we made back in middle school, we promised each other that if we didn't have any dates for our senior prom that we can go together as "best friends." After we arranged everything we went together.

Prom night came and went as fast as the sunset. After everything was over I walked with her to the front door step of her house. I stared at her, she looked absolutely beautiful in the fitted halter red gem dress that sparkled with herorange hair. I wanted her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me that way.

Before she walked in she turned back to me. "I had such a great time Ash." She smiled.

I smiled back at her. "I did too."

"Thanks." She added and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

As she went inside I started to walk away and got into the taxi that was going to bring me home. I wanted to tell her, I wanted her know that I don't want to be just friends, I loved her but I wasjust too shy, and I didn't know why.

------------

A day passed, school was normal, then a week, and then a month and before I can even think it was graduation day. Everyone was in dark blue cap and gowns, and it was the part of the ceremony where everyone was going to get their diploma, I heard Misty's name being called from the speakers and people clapped as she went up on stage. I watched her perfect body float like an angel when she took her diploma she looked out towards the crowd and then gave her wonderful smile and continued off the stage. So many times I could have told her, I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that.

After the ceremony, friends were congratulating each other and taking pictures. I stood with my crowd of friends and hanging out with them before we were going to leave for a celebration party. I saw Misty in some tears saying bye to friends, and then I saw her coming my way, I turned to the side to pretend that I didn't notice her, when I felt her soft hand touch my shoulder I spun and hugged her tightly, she laughed as she placed her arms around my neck, I saw a tears come from her eyes and I whipped them away gently giving her a smile.

"You're my best friend, never forget that." She said softly and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I responded by also giving her a kiss, but this one being a soft tap on her lips.

"I'll always remember."

I was close to telling her that day, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, but it was stillso far away, I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know that I didn't want to be just friends, I loved her, but I was just too shy, and I still didn't know why.

------------

Five years passed. And now I'm dressed in a suit in front of a church, no it's not my wedding it's hers. Misty was getting married to another man, I watched her say "I do" and saw her making her new steps in life. Inside my heart my crying out to her, I didn't want to let her go, I wanted to be in that mans place, the man that she calls her husband, I wanted her to be mine. Before she drove away with her new partner she stopped and greeted and thanked all the people that came. I was standing on a small cliff that looked out to the horizon and felt her gently touch, I saw her in that beautiful white dress, every curve was taken in and her hair was neatly hidden in the crown veil on her head.

"You came, I'm so happy." She told me as I felt her head lean on my shoulder softly.

I turned to face her and hugged her tightly, feeling her response I didn't want tolet go.

"I came just for you." I answered her.

"Thank you." She said.

She then reached up to kiss me on the cheek but then stopped, I looked at her wondering what she was about to do, but before I can respond I could feel her velvet lips brushing with mine in a sweet kiss.

She then looked up at me and gave a small smile."I remembered."

"For some reason, I wouldn't think you have." I told her.

She laughed, her laugh, her smile the features of her that I had fallen in love with. She then turned and walked away to the crowd and to the arms of her husband and got into the white limo. I stood away watching her from the distance as she drove off. I wanted to tell her that I didn't want to be just friends, I loved her deeply, but I was too shy-no I was foolish, and I didn't know why.

------------

Twenty years passed. I was at work when I got a phone call, one that took the breath out of me, and actually made my heart stop in a mid pulse. The next day I arrived at her old home town, I looked down at the coffin that held my best friend. She was killed instantly in a car accident, how the hell did it happen, and could have it been prevented? I thought to myself, angry at the fact that it was something that preventable and she had to leave the world in such a painful way. During the service, family members shared their thoughts and memories of Misty. I stood in the front listening to them, but continued to stare at the coffin with a grieving stare. Then one of her sisters, Daisy I think her name was, read a dairy entry she wrote when she was in high school.

"After the graduation ceremony, I went up to him and he took me by surprise, I laughed when he spun me around, tears were falling from my eyes, but he was kind enough to whip them away. Your my best friend, never forget that I said to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His response was different and gave me a soft tap on my lips and said I'll always remember. At that moment I felt like I was on top of the world, every day I would stare I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he dosen't notice me like that, and I knew it. I wanna tell him, I want him to know that I don't wanna be just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me..I wish I did too."

My ears could believe what they were hearing, my brain didn't even function right. I was such a fool, to let an angel like her go, her memorizing beautiful eyes, her smile, her body, her mind, she was perfect everything that you ever want and I let it go. She loved me, I was too shy to ask her and she loved me as much as I loved her. I felt a tear come down my face, and then another, and another, till they fell freely out of my eyes like an open faucet. "Your my best friend never forget that" I could still remember her voice echoing the memory in my mind.

"I'll never forget." I said softly and finally began to cry.


	2. Misty's POV

Ok here's Misty's p.o.v of things of the story that was told by Ash, yeah it was a oneshot but then it turned into something more when this idea hit me, kinda sad again yeah I know the first one was a tear jerker I agree (almost cried myself, look at me crying at my own stories :P), and this one is a bit longer to me, somethings your gonna see arefrom the first chapter and what Ash was saying but it shows you how close they were and how they were thinking about eachother, just remeber the entry at the ending of the first one and you'll see what I mean. And yes this is the last one, no more chapters from here.  
Oh and I forgot this before:  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nothing nada, wish I did but nope!  
**Ok that's over with, oh and btw, thanks everyone that reviewed for the last chapter, I wasn't getting any and I thought the story wasn't that good, but it did and that made me happy I love it :)  
Enjoy:)

* * *

Misty's P.O.V****

I want him, but does he want me

Another school day, and I was passing friendly notes to my best friend next to me. She was writing how good my hair looked out from my regular side ponytail that I wore every single day, and it did feel good, but I still wondered to my self if I was trying to impress someone, then I turned my head slowly towards him. He was sitting there twirling a pen in his hand, I stared at him his jet black hair and soft brown eyes were so welcoming. I wanted him, but he never noticed me like that.

While I was in a middle of a sentence the bell rang, kids started to pack up and head out the door when I realized that I needed notes! How can I forget when there's an important test tomorrow, I knew who could help me, he can.

He was at his locker when I walked up to him, he was putting his books away and took out two new ones, when he closed the locker door I stood in front of him with a smile staring into his brown eyes.

"Hey Ash, can I have the notes from Monday, I kinda miss placed mine." I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, sure." He said back to me while he handed me the book of notes.

"Thanks." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I walked away smiling back at him and meet up with a few girlfriends of mine that were waiting for me by their lockers. While my friends were talking gossip, I was in thought, I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know, that I didn't want be just friends, I loved him but I was just too shy and I didn't know why.

-----------

It's my jouir year in high school, and it was a tough one too, everyone that has been there says it and boy are they right. I finished getting ready after gym and was combing my hair, I placed everything back and grabbed my bag to meet up with my boyfriend Kyle, we had been going out together from the beginning of freshmen year and I think everything was going just great. I continued the walk the halls of the school and saw everyone getting into the classrooms, but I still haven't found Kyle yet, where could he be? I heard a ripping sound coming from a corner in the stairway.

"Don't be so rough." A heard a girl say.

"Sorry babe." A boy replied.

I listened to there voices closely and then it hit me, I went around the corner to see the couple, when I stared at them it felt like a knife cutting through my stomach slowly and painfully. There was Kyle my boyfriend and Ami one of my closest friends making out and ready to rip their clothes off. When Ami stopped and saw me, I saw her face go into shock, Kyle kept on but then stopped when he saw the look on her face and looked towards me.

"Oh shit, Misty!" He yelled.

I shook my head and started to walk away, stunned from what I just saw, my lungs felt like they were closing, I couldn't breath, I started breath in heavily trying to get air, but it didn't help. I heard Kyle screaming out my name while I kept on walking but I didn't stop, till he spun around towards him by my shoulders.

"Misty! dammit why did you do that." He told me.

From the sound of his voice it was like he was blaming me for walking in on them.

"Do what, your the one that was shoving your freakin tongue down her throat!" I yelled back jerking away from his grasp.

Kyle took me again and held me tighter.

"Misty please, I love you, you know that, that wasn't me she started on me, and-"

"What you couldn't stop!"

I saw him jump in my sudden outburst, and I felt a tear coming down my face. He saw this and tried to whip it away, but I slapped his hand away.

"You went low, but when you cheat on me with one of my best friends, that makes you trash." I spat at him. I then walked away slowly feeling more tears threatening to come out.

"Misty please, I love you!" He yelled out.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back to him, and then started to run to the nearest bathroom to cry.

When I got home, nobody was there, I saw a note my sisters had lefted and it said that they were going to be home by the morning, out with their boyfriends again maybe, I then started to sob when I thought of the pass events that I witnessed today, I collapsed on the sofa and started to cry hysterically, why did this happen to me, why me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to be alone, I needed comfort. I looked down at my cell phone and flipped it open and then dialed the only person that I knew could help me.  
The phone rang two times until I heard an answer "Hello?"

I sniffed before I spoke.

"Ash, sorry if I bothered you." I said sobbing still in tears.

"Misty is everything OK?" He asked in concern.

I started to cry once again.

"Ash, can you come over I don't want to be alone right now." I begged him.

"Of course." He told me and hung up.

I closed my phone and held it close to me, for some reason every time he was with me, it was comforting, and everyday that passed by I wanted him to be my boyfriend, not that back stabber. I heard a knock on the door fifteen minutes later. I opened to the door slowly and saw that it was him, I jumped into his arms holding on to him tightly, he guided me inside where we sat on the couch and he stoked my hair and told me that everything was going to be OK. I loved him so much, he was the sweetest person alive, but he didn't notice me that way. After a few minutes I finally told him what happened and he was outraged, how could he do that to you he said, he cared about me, like I cared about him. I stared at his brown eyes with my swollen ones, and I still wished that he was mine.

When I started to calm down, we decided to watch a movie, it didn't take long before we had finished a big bag of chips and the movie was over. I remember waking up to a movement, the world was turned to the side when I noticed that I felt asleep and he was getting up. I grabbed his hand before he could go any further.

"Thanks." I told him in a sleepy tone.

Even as tired my body was I gave myself strength to get up and give a kiss on the cheek. I saw him leave the house and I went back to sleep. In my mind I thought to myself, why couldn't I stop thinking about him, I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know, that I didn't want be just friends, I loved him but I was just too shy and I didn't know why.

---------

Now it was senior year, everyone was getting ready for their final exams and graduation, but what everyone was anticipating was the senior prom, and I couldn't wait. I stuffed some books into my locker when I felt my phone starting to vibrate, I picked it up and heard a rasping voice on the other line, it was my prom date and he had the flu! He told me that he was sorry and that he couldn't make it to the prom even if he wanted to. I tried not to sound too disappointed and told him it was OK. I hung up and took my books from the locker and started to class. That was great the next day was prom and I didn't have anyone to go with, everything was going downhill and fast.

"Hey Misty what's the madder." Ash asked me.

I looked up at him and then gave a disappointing sigh.

"My date is sick, and now I don't have anyone to go to the prom with." I said sadly.

"Well, I don't have a date." He told me.

I looked up at him with a smile starting to appear on my face.

"Remember that promise we made?" He reminded me grinning a bit.

I smiled. "Yes, I do, oh how can I forget!"

How could I have forgotten, the promise that we made back in middle school, we were still young but we promised each other that if we didn't have any dates for our senior prom that we can go together as "best friends." I wanted to be something more, but I knew he didn't see me in that way.

Prom night was absolutely amazing, but it came and went like a wave returning into the sea. Me and Ash took a taxi home and it stopped at my house first. He walked with me to the front door step of the house and I stared at him. His navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt and white tie fit him perfectly, and I wanted him to be mine.

Before I walked in I turned back. "I had such a great time Ash." I smiled.

He smiled back at me. "I did too."

"Thanks." I added and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As I went inside and I heard him walk away and driving off, I went up to my room and started to get ready for bed after the long night. I could have told him there, I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know, that I didn't want be just friends, I loved him but I was just too shy and I didn't know why.

-----------

Normal day's passed in school, days turned into weeks and then a month, till it was finally the day, graduation day. Everyone was full of excitement and the ceremony was long, but now was the part of the diplomas and I knew my name was going to be called any second. And then I heard my name, I walked up on stage and heard my friends and family clapping for me, I turned to the crowd of students in their dark blue gowns and I saw him, and I smiled. I smiled for him, he may have not known it, but he was the one that helped me get this far, I wanted him so badly, I could have told him so many times, but I didn't.

After the ceremony was over, tears of joy and sadness were falling from my eyes as I was saying good-bye to my old friends. I turned from them and saw him standing with a group of boys. I then started to walk his way, but he turned to the side, I arched an eyebrow, didn't he see me coming his way? I touched his shoulder and he turned around and took me by surprise, he spun me around and hugged me tightly as my arms went around his neck and I laughed. When he stopped tears started to fall once again, but it was for him. I felt his soft hand whip away my tears and gave me his gentle smile.

"You're my best friend, never forget that." I said softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He also responded by also giving me a kiss, but he then turned and gave me a soft tap on my lips.

"I'll always remember." He told me.

At that moment I felt like I was on top of the world, he was the one for me, however it was like something inside of me that didn't let me tell him. I was so close to telling him, why couldn't my body just reveal the truth that I had been hiding for so long, I wanted to tell him that I loved him.

After a celebration party, I went up to my room and jumped onto my bed, everything was going to be an adventure from now on, but I still wish I had more courage, for him. I took out my dairy and started to write down my thoughts, everything that was floating in my mind and then read out loud the last sentence of my entry to myself:

"I wanna tell him, I want him to know that I don't wanna be just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me..I wish I did too."

I closed my dairy and rolled over to my back, why couldn't I tell him that, why couldn't I tell him that I'm in love...with him.

-------------

Five years passed. It was a beautiful day, and I was in a gorgeous white dress, I was standing next to a man that I loved deeply, but not enough. I said my vows and we were pronounced man and wife, and then started to take our first steps into our new life. Before we got into the limo we thanked everyone that had came and that's when I saw him. He was looking out to the horizon on a small cliff, I tried not to cry out for him, but my heart was the one crying, I wanted him to be my husband, I wanted him to say the vows with me, I wanted him to be my life time partner, he was the one my heart loved. I walked up slowly towards him, I placed my hand on his shoulder as I leaned on him.

"You came, I'm so happy." I told him softly.

He turned to face me and hugged me tightly, and I didn't want to let go.

"I came just for you." He answered.

"Thank you." I said.

I then reached up to kiss him on the cheek but then stopped, he looked at me wondering what I was about to do, but before he can respond I could feel his velvet lips brushing with mine in a sweet kiss.

I then looked up at him and gave a small smile."I remembered."

"For some reason, I wouldn't think you have." He said.

I laughed, and I saw his smile one of my favorite features of him that I had fallen in love with. I then turned and walked away to the crowd and to the arms of my new husband and got into the white limo. I saw him watching me from the distance as we drove off, and I kept thinking in my mind, I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know, that I didn't want be just friends, I loved him but I was just too shy and I didn't know why.

-----------

Twenty years had passed. I had started my life well, and I was rewarded with two beautiful children, a girl and a boy. Me and my husband had our rough times, however we were still together strongly. I had my life, my job, my kids, my home, everything. But I haven't heard from him, Ash. The man that I had secretly loved with all my being, I heard he had a high paying career, and that made me happy, but my heart still wanted for him.

I was coming home from work in my car, rain started to pour down heavily, and lighting started to fill the sky, my whippers were going one hundred miles per hour as I tried to see passed the curtain of rain that had covered the road in front of me. I couldn't see anything, everything was dark, am I going to get home? am I going to see my children again? Before I can get out of my thoughts I felt a car hit me from behind making my car spin out of control. I couldn't scream and I tried my best to gain control of the vehicle before it was too late, the car continued to spin as I stepped on the brakes as hard as I could to make it stop and it did. What a relief, however when I turned to my left I heard a horn through the rain, but before I can move head lights appeared and turned my world from light to eternal darkness.

When I woke up, all I saw was darkness around me, but the sound of the rain continued. My eyes were open but I kept on seeing darkness, what's happening d-did I die? No I can't, I can't leave now, I have a family, I have a secret that I must tell before I leave, please I don't want to go right now! Nothing, just the sound of rain, but then that soon faded away.

I then saw a small sparkle of light float in front of me and it expanded to a scenery, a grave service, my friends and family. I was looking at everyone I loved for the last time, I started to cry, my throat was tied into a knot as I saw my husband and children crying for me. I then saw one of my sisters, Daisy, walk up and started to read a book, it was my dairy. People listened and then I saw him, he looked depressed and I can tell from his eyes that he was angry and grieving. After Daisy read the entry I saw his face rise up, but this time in shock, tears then started to fall from his eyes as he tried to control himself but failed and started to let his tears run freely, was he crying for me? He then whispered I'll never forget and an even more faint I love you. He did love me, the man of my dreams was crying his love for me. My love, I will always love you, even if I never told you, you will still be my first love, and now even in death our love does go on.


End file.
